La réunion
by Demetra83
Summary: OS : Jack invite Sam à sa réunion des anciens élèves...


Série : Stargate SG-1

Genre/Pairing : Romance Jack & Sam.

Saison : 7, Jack est colonel, Sam est major, Janet et Jacob sont vivants.

Résumé : Une soirée des anciens élèves au lycée de Jack...

Disclamer : Les personnages de la série appartiennent à la franchise Stargate.

Le colonel Jack O'Neill avait demandé quelques jours de vacances au général Georges Hammond, pour lui et son équipe. Il avait besoin d'aller dans le Minnesota et se rendait compte que SG-1 avait besoin de repos. Tout le monde avait été soulagé d'apprendre que le chef du SGC avait répondu favorablement à sa demande, même si le major Samantha Carter ne voulait pas se l'avouer.

Le docteur Daniel Jackson avait invité le docteur Janet Fraiser à passer quelques jours au bord de la mer avec lui, tandis que Teal'c avait demandé à partir rejoindre les siens, sur une autre planète. Samantha Carter n'avait aucun projet mais avait besoin d'air. Elle réfléchissait à quoi occuper son temps libre quand le colonel O'Neill se présenta à la porte de son bureau.

_-"Sam ? Vous êtes encore là ?"_ demanda-t-il, surpris.

_-"Oui, vous aussi à ce que je vois..." _dit-elle avec un sourire.

_-"Je faisais ma ronde pour m'assurer que les grosses têtes étaient parties mais vous êtes la dernière..."_

_-"Je n'ai rien de prévu, je ne suis donc pas pressée... Je range un peu mes affaires car je déteste la pagaille, j'aviserais ensuite..."_

_-"Sam, si vous n'avez pas de projets, j'ai besoin d'un copilote pour me tenir éveillé jusqu'au Minnesota... Venez avec moi, le chalet est calme et reposant. Vous pourriez lire un livre, ou même finir d'écrire le vôtre, sur le ponton avec un bon café!" _dit Jack, avec un grand sourire.

_-"Vous feriez un merveilleux agent de voyage, mon colonel. Je m'imagine déjà, profitant du soleil, une tasse à la main..."_

_-"Qu'est-ce qui vous retient ?"_

Sam plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son supérieur. Le message était clair.

_-"Sam, ne vous empêchez pas de profiter de la vie, si vous en avez envie... Je vous promets de ne rien tenter, si c'est ça qui vous fait peur !"_ dit malicieusement Jack.

Sam savait cela, c'étaient ses propres démons qui la dérangeaient. Elle ne savait pas si elle aurait la volonté de se retenir.

Jack voyait le combat intérieur qu'elle se livrait, il voyait ses émotions défiler sur son visage et il la comprenait. Ils s'aimaient depuis leur première rencontre, et, plus le temps passait, plus il devenait difficile de se séparer mais aussi de travailler ensemble, la tension entre eux étant parfois palpable.

_-"Sam, en fait, j'ai un service à vous demander... J'ai un peu honte mais vous devez accepter..." _implora Jack.

Sam lui demanda quel genre de service lui rendre, piquée par la curiosité.

_-"J'ai besoin d'une cavalière pour le bal des anciens élèves de mon lycée... J'ai répondu il y a un moment que je viendrais accompagné mais... ce n'est plus le cas. Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser me ridiculiser devant mes anciens camarades de classe, Sam !"_

Sam sourit en entendant sa proposition mais une partie d'elle avait mal en comprenant qu'il avait eu une liaison récente, dont elle n'avait pas eu conscience.

_-"C'est d'accord, je ne peux pas vous laisser aller à ce genre de soirée seul" _abdiqua Sam. Jack fit un petit saut en l'air pour montrer sa joie et lui donna rendez-vous chez elle.

Sam finit son rangement en vitesse et se rendit chez elle pour préparer un sac de voyage. Elle prit une robe habillée pour la soirée de Jack, des maillots de bain avec sa serviette de plage, des tenues décontractées, son nécessaire de toilette, quelques livres, etc.

A l'heure prévue, elle était prête et nerveuse.

Jack avait récupéré son sac de voyage, déjà prêt depuis la veille et récupéra sa passagère, comme convenu. Le début de la route se fit en silence.

_-"Sam, je voudrais bien ne pas m'endormir, vous ne voulez pas me faire la conversation ?"_

_-"Si pardon, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées..."_

_-"Ah, racontez-moi ça alors !" _dit Jack, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

_-"Rien de bien passionnant. Je pensais au contenu de mon sac de voyage et je me demandais si je n'avais rien oublié..."_

_-"En effet, pas de quoi animer quinze heures de route..."_ dit Jack, en se passant une main sur le visage. Sam remarqua sa mine fatiguée.

_-"Je peux conduire si vous voulez dormir un peu" _proposa Sam.

Jack sembla hésiter mais il sentait un coup de barre arriver.

_-"A la prochaine aire de repos, on échange car j'avoue que ça me fera du bien."_

Sam lui sourit et il régla le GPS pour sa copilote.

_-"J'ai enregistré mon trajet préféré, ça évite pas mal de bouchons dans les petites villes que nous allons traverser" _expliqua-t-il.

Sam hocha la tête et fixa le pare-brise face à elle. Jack s'arrêta à une station essence, ils firent le plein et Sam but un café. La nuit était tombée tard, en ce mois de mai et Jack s'endormit aussitôt installé sur le siège passager. Sam essaya de se concentrer sur la route mais la tentation de regarder l'homme qu'elle aimait dormir était plus forte.

Bientôt, elle réussit à fixer son attention et accéléra pour voir ce que la voiture de Jack avait sous le capot. Elle aimait la vitesse et ne fut pas déçue, ça l'aida à ne pas observer son voisin. Elle dut s'arrêter quelques heures plus tard pour refaire le plein. Jack s'étira quand elle coupa le contact, elle le regarda discrètement, en faisant mine de prendre son sac à main sur le siège arrière.

_-"Où sommes-nous ?" _demanda Jack en bâillant.

Sam jeta un oeil au GPS avant de répondre. Jack se redressa d'un coup sur le siège quand elle lui donna leur position.

_-"Déjà ?"_ demanda-t-il en regardant sa montre. _"Mais vous avez roulé à combien ?"_

Sam gloussa et lui donna sa moyenne.

_-"Mais promis, je paierais les amendes... Bon, je vais faire le plein, je reviens" _dit Sam, en descendant de voiture, suivie par Jack.

_-"Je vous suis, j'ai besoin d'un café pour reprendre le volant avant que le FBI ne vienne m'arrêter pour avoir traversé trois états à la vitesse de la lumière !"_

Sam paya le plein de carburant, malgré les protestations de son supérieur et ils reprirent la route. Sam finit par s'endormir et ne se réveilla qu'au chalet.

Jack se gara devant l'entrée principale et ouvrit le coffre pour prendre les sacs alors que Sam se dégourdissait les jambes. Jack ouvrit la porte du chalet, déposa les sacs dans l'entrée et invita Sam à le suivre pour la visite.

Le chalet était petit mais lumineux. Il disposait d'un séjour et d'une cuisine américaine en bas. A l'étage, il y avait une petite chambre avec sa salle de bain attenante, les WC étaient à part, sur le palier.

_-"Je vais dormir en bas, dans le convertible. Vous prendrez la chambre, malheureusement je devrais traverser pour la salle de bain."_

_-"D'accord, merci mon colonel."_

_-"Bon alors je vous arrête tout de suite, appelez-moi Jack parce que ça va vite me gonfler d'entendre mon grade toute la journée. Je vous propose aussi de vous installer en vitesse puis d'aller faire quelques courses avant que ça ne ferme."_

Sam déposa son sac sur le lit et annonça qu'elle était prête. Ils firent quelques courses pour leur séjour et rentrèrent au chalet. Jack prépara des grillades, ils dinèrent en discutant de leur dernière mission et se couchèrent chacun de leur côté de bonne heure.

Sam se leva tard le lendemain matin, elle était fatiguée et avait besoin de récupérer son sommeil en retard.

_-"Salut Sam !" _dit joyeusement Jack en la voyant descendre en débardeur et en short.

_-"Bonjour mons... Jack !"_ se reprit-elle. Jack s'était levé du fauteuil du salon, où il lisait le journal pour servir un café à son invitée. Sam le remercia et sortit le déguster sur le ponton de pêche. Jack la laissa tranquille, il savait qu'elle mettait toujours un peu de temps à se réveiller.

Plus tard, il sortit la rejoindre alors qu'elle avait toujours les yeux dans le vague.

_-"Au fait Sam, la soirée des anciens élèves, c'est ce soir..."_

_-"Je m'en doutais puisque nous sommes samedi"_ répondit Sam, avec un sourire.

_-"Vous êtes décidément très futée !" _Sam sourit mais ne dit rien.

Sam prépara une salade pour un déjeuner tardif et monta se préparer en fin d'après-midi, Jack lui ayant expliqué qu'ils auraient un peu de route.

Sam descendit au moment où Jack s'énervait tout seul avec sa cravate.

_-"Pour un homme qui est habitué à l'uniforme, je pensais que vous saviez faire ce genre de choses..."_ dit Sam, en lui souriant.

Jack siffla quand il tourna la tête pour faire face à son interlocutrice.

_-"Sam, vous êtes... splendide !"_

En effet, Sam portait une longue robe noire, évasée sous la poitrine, mise en valeur par un décolleté et un dos nu, où se croisaient les bretelles de sa robe.

_-"Merci, vous êtes très élégant en smoking, ça change des uniformes et des treillis" _dit Sam, des étincelles dans les yeux. Elle s'avança ensuite vers Jack pour l'aider avec sa cravate. Elle fit le noeud en deux temps, trois mouvements et ils purent partir pour la soirée.

_-"Vous êtiez comment au lycée ?" _demanda Sam, curieuse d'en savoir plus sur la jeunesse de son supérieur.

_-"Sage, très sage !" _dit Jack, un sourire en coin.

_-"Oui, je vous crois !" _dit Sam, éclatant de rire.

Jack lui expliqua un peu son caractère étant plus jeune et Sam écouta attentivement ce que voulait bien lui confier Jack. Il lui posa ensuite à son tour des questions sur sa jeunesse et Sam raconta ses propres anecdotes et ils discutèrent dans la bonne humeur jusqu'à l'ancien lycée de Jack.

Arrivés à destination, Jack et Sam entrèrent dans le lycée, décoré pour l'occasion. Une table avait été disposée à l'entrée pour que les anciens puissent prendre leur badge. Jack fut reconnu par les deux femmes qui étaient assises.

_-"Jack O'Neill ! C'est pas vrai !" _s'écrièrent-elles. Sam ne fut pas surprise car elle savait que son supérieur plaisait beaucoup aux femmes mais elle était jalouse tout de même de le voir leur sourire.

_-"Hé ! Salut les filles ! Comment allez-vous ?" _demanda Jack, tout sourire.

Les intéressées ne purent répondre tant elles gloussaient entre elles. Jack récupéra son badge et en prit un vierge pour y inscrire le prénom de Sam dessus. Il le lui tendit, la prit par la main et l'entraina dans son sillage.

A l'entrée du gymnase, où se déroulait la fête, un grand panneau avait été installé avec des photos des personnes présentes, à l'époque du lycée. Sam reconnut immédiatement Jack, en blouson de cuir, ses cheveux blonds lui arrivant dans la nuque. Elle resta figée à admirer la photo. Jack grogna quand il remarqua ce que Sam observait.

_-"Oh non... Ils ont ressorti cette photo !"_

_-"Vous êtes très... photogénique, Jack !"_ dit Sam, choisissant ses mots avec soin. Jack sourit en coin et tira doucement sur la main de Sam, pour la tirer avec lui dans la grande salle.

Sam adorait avoir sa main dans celle de Jack, ainsi elle se laissa faire sans broncher.

Jack trouva facilement le bar où il prosa un verre de punch à Sam, qui accepta avec un sourire.

_-"Jack ?" _demanda une voix dans leur dos. Jack tendit son verre à Sam et tourna la tête vers l'homme qui venait d'arriver.

_-"Robert ?"_

_-"Oui c'est bien moi mais avec quelques kilos de plus ! Par contre toi, tu as l'air en forme !"_

_-"Oui l'armée, tu sais ce que c'est !" _dit Jack, modeste, en serrant l'homme dans ses bras.

_-"Tu ne me présentes pas ?" _demanda Robert.

_-"Si pardon. Robert Parker, voici Samantha Carter. Sam, voici Robert, un camarade de classe __!"_

Sam serra la main de Robert, visiblement sous le charme.

_-"Jack, viens les autres sont par là-bas" _dit Robert, en montrant un petit groupe d'hommes un peu à l'écart. Jack prit Sam par la main, pour ne pas la laisser seule et suivit Robert vers ses anciens amis.

_-"Jack !" _s'écrièrent trois hommes en le voyant arriver.

Jack lâcha la main de Sam pour prendre chacun des hommes dans ses bras.

_-"Ca fait bien longtemps !" _dit Jack.

Sam était restée en retrait, aux côtés de Robert.

_-"Tu es venu avec Sar... Ah non !" _dit un des hommes en observant Sam, ne reconnaissant pas Sara.

_-"Nous avons divorcé..." _dit Jack, se tournant vers Sam. Il la présenta à ses amis.

_-"Les mecs, voici Samantha Carter. Sam voici mes amis : Bobby, Pete et Erick."_

Les trois hommes saluèrent Sam, en lui serrant la main.

_-"Belle prise !" _souffla Bobby, à l'oreille de Jack, mais Sam avait entendu et surpris le sourire entendu que Jack lançait à son ami.

_-"Où sont vos femmes ?" _demanda Jack, l'air de rien.

_-"Elles sont là-bas, avec les autres filles de la promo" _répondit Pete, en montrant un groupe de femmes, discutant plus loin.

_-"Alors, Samantha, à quoi occupez-vous vos journées ?" _demanda Bobby, curieux d'en savoir plus sur la superbe créature amenée par Jack.

Jack répondit rapidement : _"On bosse ensemble au sein d'une base de l'USAF dans le Colorado."_

Sam referma la bouche, la parole coupée par son supérieur. Bobby hocha la tête, comprenant le secret que Jack devait taire.

Plus personne ne s'intéressa à Sam après cela et les hommes parlaient entre eux, Sam mise un peu à l'écart par le groupe. Elle s'éloigna pour se resservir un punch et observa la grande salle, la déco, etc. Elle entendit un groupe de femmes se rapprocher, en papotant.

_-"Il parait qu'ils ont divorcé après le décès leur fils" _dit une première femme.

_-"Il est libre alors ! Je vais tenter ma chance !"_ dit une seconde.

_-"Laisse tomber, il les choisis très jeune ! T'as pas vu avec qui il est arrivé ? On dit qu'elle est à peine majeure et refaite de partout !" _dit la première femme.

_-"Il a toujours eu du goût pour les belles femmes mais c'est un macho !"_ dit une troisième.

_-"Certes mais il est tellement plus sexy que nos maris ! Il est si en forme, alors que les nôtres se laissent aller !" _dit une autre femme.

_-"Il veut juste se faire mousser devant ses anciens amis ! Il aime se faire remarquer ! C'est tout ! La pauvre fille se fera jeter, comme les autres !"_

Sam s'éloigna un peu, vexée de n'être qu'un faire-valoir pour son supérieur. Elle se dirigea vers les toilettes pour s'isoler un peu. Elle sentait une boule se former dans sa gorge et dans son ventre. Elle fit un tour aux toilettes, se lava les mains en s'observant dans le miroir. C'était effectivement une jeune femme très belle mais Sam voulait être reconnue pour autre chose que sa plastique. Elle décida de passer outre, accrocha un sourire de façade sur son visage et retourna dans la salle, où la musique était très forte depuis quelques minutes.

Sam repéra Jack et ses amis, dans un petit coin sur la droite de la piste de danse. Elle s'approcha doucement, car la salle s'était remplie et beaucoup de gens dansaient.

Sam surpris Jack dire : _"Je te jure, Sam me sort des trucs auxquels je ne pige absolument rien !" _

_-"Jack, tu couches avec elle au moins ?"_

_-"Aux dernières nouvelles, il n'y a que comme ça que je supporte ce genre de femmes !" _s'écria Jack en riant, alors que le morceau diffusé par le DJ venait de finir, laissant un blanc. Sam ne pouvait pas avoir mal compris les paroles de Jack.

_-"Euh.. Jack !"_ dit Robert à Jack, qui tournait le dos à Sam.

Jack se tourna pour voir le visage stupéfait de Sam. Il voulut s'approcher de sa cavalière mais fut appelé sur l'estrade avec sa cavalière du bal de promo. Il dut donc laisser Sam pour rejoindre Sandy Parker, la femme de Robert.

_-"Jack est allé au bal de promo avec votre épouse ?" _demanda Sam à Robert, venu se tenir à ses côtés.

_-"Oui, ils sortaient ensemble à l'époque. Jack est parti à l'école militaire et ils ont rompu. J'étais là pour consoler Sandy, nous nous sommes rapprochés et nous sommes mariés" _expliqua Robert.

Sam ne répondit rien, elle regardait les photos du couple défiler sur un rétroprojecteur. Ils avaient été élus roi et reine du bal à l'époque. L'organisatrice de la soirée les invita à ouvrir le bal et Jack descendit de scène pour inviter Sam, tandis que Robert rejoignait son épouse.

Jack attrapa Sam par la taille et la tint fermement contre lui.

_-"Sam, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !" _dit-il à son oreille.

_-"Je passe l'éponge pour le moment parce que j'ai horreur de me faire remarquer mais vous ne vous en sortirez pas si bien !" _dit durement Sam.

Jack ne répondit rien et caressa du pouce le bas du dos de sa partenaire. Sam était tellement fâchée que ça la laissait de marbre. Leur chanson terminée, Jack proposa à Sam un nouveau rafraichissement, puis fit le tour de ses connaissances pour les saluer.

Peu après, Jack proposa à Sam de rentrer au chalet. Celle-ci accepta, se sentant incapable de jouer la comédie encore longtemps. Jack salua ses vieux amis de loin et conduit Sam vers sa voiture, une main dans son dos.

Les deux collègues étaient rentrés au chalet dans le plus grand calme. Jack avait essayé de faire la conversation avec Sam mais cette dernière s'était tenue au strict minimum.

Une fois au chalet, elle était montée dans sa chambre, s'était démaquillé et changée, puis couchée sans adresser la parole à son hôte, qui était passé rapidement par la salle de bain.

Sam repassait sans cesse les paroles de Jack dans sa tête et n'en revenait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à accepter son invitation. Dès le départ, il avait été clair : il avait besoin d'une cavalière pour ne pas passer pour un idiot... C'était elle maintenant qui se trouvait bien bête.

Le lendemain matin, Sam se doucha et enfila son maillot de bain, puis une tenue semblable à celle de la veille : débardeur et short.

Jack s'était levé de bonne heure pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. Il espérait que Sam finisse par lui pardonner. Quand elle descendit, elle prit la tasse de café qu'il lui proposait, le saluant au passage. Elle sortit sur le ponton et passa la matinée seule, à se baigner, lire et bronzer. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas rentrer plus tôt à Colorado Springs et elle voulait se reposer. Sam avait donc pris le parti de profiter de ses congés, en étant juste polie avec Jack. Celui-ci prépara un déjeuner léger et le moment venu, il invita Sam à le rejoindre.

_-"Sam, je suis désolé, vraiment"_ avait dit Jack, une fois à table. Sam ne le regarda pas et ne répondit pas non plus.

Ils déjeunèrent et Sam passa l'après-midi, seule dehors. Jack voulait pêcher mais sentait que Sam était furieuse contre lui et il la comprenait. Il avait été ignoble avec elle, à travers ses propos. Il prépara le dîner et Sam refusa encore de lui adresser la parole. Elle monta se coucher de bonne heure mais ne dormait pas quand Jack s'était discrètement rendu à la salle de bain, beaucoup plus tard.

Le lendemain, le rituel fut le même mais au déjeuner, Jack tenta une nouvelle approche.

_-"Sam, parlez-moi, je vous en prie !"_

_-"Pour dire quoi ? Que je vous pensais différent des autres hommes et que je m'étais trompée de toute évidence !?" _cracha Sam, furieuse.

_-"C'est un début, dites-moi ce que vous avez sur le coeur, ça vous fera du bien !"_

_-"J'ai été idiote de venir ! J'aurais dû rester chez moi, ça m'aurait évité d'entendre vos propos me concernant ! Vous m'avez invité uniquement parce que vous me trouvez belle. Vous aviez besoin d'une cavalière à la hauteur de votre réputation !"_

_-"Sam, ne croyez pas ça ! Je vous ai invité parce que je vous adore ! J'espérais passer une bonne soirée avec vous..."_

_-"Et c'est pour ça que vous avez passé la soirée avec vos amis, en m'ignorant et m'insultant ?"_

_-"Je ne vous ai pas insulté !"_

_-"Que dois-je comprendre à travers vos paroles ? Que vous me supportez juste parce que vous voulez coucher avec moi ?"_

Jack se leva pour se rapprocher de Sam, qui s'était levée suite à sa dernière phrase. Sam recula pour que Jack ne la touche pas.

_-"Sam, pas du tout. Je ne voulais pas que mes anciens amis s'imaginent que ma vie est nulle !"_

_-"Vous estimez que passer la porte des étoiles et faire ce que nous faisons est nul ? Donc moi aussi je suis nulle, c'est ça ?"_

Jack se mordit la lèvre, réfléchissant aux paroles de Sam.

_-"Ces types-là s'en fichent, vous pensez que je peux leur dire que je dirige une équipe de quatre personnes, dont deux scientifiques et que je ne pige rien à leur charabia ?"_

_-"Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'entrer dans les détails mais me faire passer pour une potiche, c'est intolérable ! Surtout venant de vous !"_

_-"Sam, samedi soir, vous étiez superbe et une partie de moi voulait leur montrer que oui, je pouvais avoir une femme comme vous dans ma vie !"_

_-"Dans votre lit oui !"_ gronda Sam.

_-"Sam, vous êtes vraiment une femme magnifique, n'importe quel homme vous voudrait dans son lit mais moi je veux plus..."_

Sam resta interdite suite aux paroles de Jack.

_-"Je ne me suis pas battue pour entrer au SGC pour être réduite au rôle de belle femme. Hathor a voulu me tuer à cause de ça, j'ai été vendue comme du bétail à cause de ça ! Je pensais que j'étais autre chose qu'un trophée pour vous !" _dit Sam, laissant les larmes couler sur ses joues.

_-"Sam, vous êtes plus que ça. Je vous aime et je veux vraiment plus que votre corps"_ dit Jack, prenant Sam dans ses bras et elle se laissa aller à pleurer contre son torse.

Jack caressa le crâne de Sam et plongea son visage dans son cou. Il embrassa la peau délicate à portée de ses lèvres. Les pleurs de Sam cessèrent et elle se laissa aller. Elle profitait des baisers et caresses que Jack lui donnait.

_-"Jack, on ne peut pas faire ça..."_

_-"Et pourquoi ?" _dit Jack, entre deux baisers sur sa gorge.

_-"Nous sommes toujours dans l'USAF, il me semble..." _dit Sam.

_-"Je me suis arrangé avec Hammond"_ déclara Jack, regardant Sam dans les yeux.

Elle ne sembla pas comprendre et Jack l'embrassa. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres, pour inviter Jack à poursuivre son baiser.

_-"Qu'est-ce qui me garantit qu'une fois que nous aurons fait l'amour, tu ne vas pas me jeter __?"_

_-"Parce que je suis vraiment fou de toi et qu'une fois que je t'aurais dans mes bras, rien ne pourra t'en sortir !" _dit Jack. Sam le regarda dans les yeux et son instinct lui soufflait qu'il disait la vérité. Pour prouver ses dires, Jack embrassa Sam avec passion, tout en caressant son délicat visage. Sam gémit de bien-être et Jack se dirigea vers la chambre.

Il monta les escaliers à reculons, refusant de lâcher Sam, qui se déshabillait en chemin. Une fois en haut, Sam ne portait plus que son maillot de bain et Jack son bermuda. Il la plaqua contre le mur de la chambre et entreprit de la caresser. Il faufila ses doigts dans le bas du bikini de Sam.

_-"Hum... Jack !"_ lâcha Sam.

Jack savait que ses caresses feraient tourner la tête de Sam et ne se priva pas. La jeune femme gémissait et en demandant toujours plus, jusqu'au moment où elle eut un orgasme retentissant.

_-"Ce n'était que le premier d'une longue série..." _dit Jack, toujours debout face à sa compagne.

_-"J'ai envie de toi !" _dit Sam, à l'oreille de Jack.

Jack grogna et poussa Sam sur le lit. Il défit ce qui lui restait sur le corps pendant que Sam ôtait son maillot de bain. Jack prit rapidement possession du corps de Sam, lui prouvant qu'il pouvait être attentionné mais surtout fou de désir et d'amour pour elle.

Ils firent l'amour à de nombreuses reprises le restant de la journée. Le téléphone fixe avait sonné mais Jack n'avait pas eu envie de se défaire de l'étreinte de Sam pour aller répondre. Ils dinèrent et retournèrent profiter de la chambre pour la nuit. Le reste du séjour s'était passé calmement et Jack avait présenté des excuses à Sam tous les jours concernant ses paroles. Puis, il l'avait demandé en mariage et lui avait offert un solitaire.

Ils étaient rentrés au SGC et annoncé au général Hammond qu'ils allaient se marier.

Tous leurs amis les avaient félicités et ils célébrèrent leur union quelques semaines plus tard, dans la plus grande intimité.

**FIN**


End file.
